Sacrifice of Angels
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Direct Step Towards the Future sequel. Jill and Cliff find an old skeleton coming out of the closet when their daughter brings a man home... JillxCliff, Alex or Azuma from Magical Melody x Jilliana, other couples. Alternate Universe, as usual.
1. Vitamin C

**Epilogue:** Vitamin C

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon…

**Author's Note:** Okay, I've had this written for ages (like…2nd chapter of Lay With Me ages) so I'll put it out now. This one is about Cliff and Jill's daughter Jilliana. In a sense, though…it's not. Jilliana's romance isn't going to be long and drawn out like Steiner and Kaede's, Celia and Keiji's, or especially her parents. No…it'll be about her but it's also going to be about Cliff and Jill…it'll be different. Also, I can't post the next chapter of this until I get further in this one's sister fic, Leave Out All the Rest, so be patient!

Happy reading! Oh, and very lemonesque…I guess I'll bold the lemon part. Also, this one will be more…technical? They're doctors…not like, the hypothalamus is in the frontal lobe (definitely don't quote me on that) but just more straight forward words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHOOO!!"

Izumi Jilliana giggled as her lab partner danced around drunkenly at the one party that she attended in her whole college career, which was saying something. She was devoted to her goal, however. And with hard work, she'd accomplished it.

She was a doctor.

It delighted her greatly that she'd made her dream happen. Her family was so happy…she'd proved that she could be more than a 'dumb blonde'.

"Izumi-san…"

Jilliana looked up at another drunken medical student, a guy who might've been in the same class with her a year ago. He looked super wasted…

"Y'know…I asked you out once" he slurred, "And you said…once…we're done with college, you'd think about it. WELL, we're graduating tomorrow, so…"

She smiled nervously. It was true, she'd abandoned even the idea of dating for the past six years…sometimes she wondered if that had been the best option. Yagami Kaede, her cousin, flourished with her art gallery AND she had a husband and adorable daughter. Keiji was just getting his career off the ground and was back with Celia after a bad incident…

It just felt like she'd been somewhat left behind in all that. She was probably the only one of her cousins or even siblings (besides, naturally, little Takeru) that'd never had sex. Yes, still a virgin at 24…not that she really minded all that much. She'd at least dated a few times in high school. But alas, none of those guys seemed…right. She wanted her Prince Charming but she wouldn't just settle…and unfortunately, this guy was settling. He'd slept his way through classes, flirting or sleeping with women to get them to do his homework and reports. She was pretty sure he'd slept with at least two of the professors to get a passing grade. No work ethic equaled no way for Jilliana.

"Um, well, actually, I'm sort of seeing someone already…" she responded.

"Whaaa? No way, you said-that" he paused, his words garbled, "You said you wouldn't date so…"

"I know, I know" she laughed merrily, "He was just too great to turn down. Don't worry, Tachi, a great girl will come and get you."

He stared at her before grinning widely, "Think so?"

"Of course" she assured.

"Kayyy…" he sang, toddling off.

She let out a sigh of relief and looked to Hachiko, her roommate, as she flirted with a guy…the girl was obviously not going home that night, Jilliana sighed. But oh well.

Drinking her fifth beer, she was pretty aware she was intoxicated but she hadn't drunk like this since college began. Inhaling sharply, she stood and stumbled towards the door. But she had graduation tomorrow…she'd better hydrate or else she'd have a hangover. That'd be no good, especially after working this hard.

She didn't see the men staring after her, whispering and nudging, lustfully eyeing her. She didn't know that they also intended to follow her. However…

"Jilli-san?"

Jilliana stopped before waving happily, "Hiii, Azuma-kun!"

Hattori Azuma aka Alex was one of her few male companions. He was one of those dashing types, as far as she was concerned. He was probably like everyone else with his black hair and eyes but they fit him so perfectly. He always looked so serious and calculating but she knew he had the sweetest side to him. He was also really shy but she somehow included him into her group. They'd all go out to dinner sometimes or have study groups…he was a great guy.

He glanced backwards at the guys before gently taking her arm, leading her away, "C'mon, let me walk you back to your dorm."

She giggled, hugging his arm, "You're such a gentleman, Azuuu."

"And you're so very drunk" he snorted, "How many did you knock back?"

"Five cans of beer and two shots of vodka!"

"Ugh…were you going for a record or something? I only had two cans of beer…" he shook his head, opening the door to her room.

She giggled more and flopped down on her bed, "But it's our last day, Azumaaa! It's best to celebrate!"

"Did you even notice those guys?" he asked seriously, "I mean, you couldn't have, because you'd be scared senseless if you had."

"Wha?"

He sighed, sitting down on her bed next to her, "Just be more careful…I don't want anything to happen to you."

She hugged his shoulders, "Oh Azuma, you're so cute. I want to take you home with me."

He flustered, glowering at her, "Get a grip, Jilli."

"No, really!" she protested, pulling away, "You can sleep in my closet and I'll feed you and everything."

He laughed some, "I'm not a puppy, Jilliana."

"But you followed me here" she pouted.

"I ESCORTED you here. I didn't want to see you get gang-banged or something by horny college students" he grumbled.

She looked surprised, "You think they would have tried to have sex with me?"

"One way or the other" he said warily.

"I've never had sex before" she sighed, dropping her cheek against his knee.

"…Oh?" he said awkwardly.

"Uhh huh…I want it to be with the right guy, you see?"

"Yea…" he said, shifting some nervously.

"So Azuma's a hero! He saved me from the creeps!" she squealed, leaping up and hugging him.

He yelped, falling backwards, startled. She squeaked, falling on top of him as well. Azuma looked stunned before quickly shifting his eyes.

"W-well, on that note, I best be going! See you in the morning!"

He tried to sit up but she forced him back down. He stared at her, shocked, "Jilliana…? Wh-what are you doing?"

She giggled, "Silly…hero-worshipping you!"

"Wha…? Jilli, I think yo--"

She stopped his words with her mouth, planting it fervently over his. He stiffened and she could feel his apprehension…she just didn't really register it. She dipped her tongue into his mouth, fluttering her lips in a rhythm with his as he slowly relaxed. Jilliana pulled away only to dance hot kisses across his jaw. He mumbled.

"Jilli, what are you doing…? Stop it. You're drunk…"

"Nah uh…" she whined.

She latched her mouth over his neck, licking and nibbling contently. He grimaced, nudging her away.

"Jilliana, I don't want a hickey for my graduation" he grumbled, "And you have no idea what you're doing so let's just stop before this gets anymore awkward."

**But lo and behold, she unzipped the black pants he was wearing, whipping it out. He actually squeaked, pinking.**

"**Too late" he whimpered before grabbing Jilliana's arms, "Jilli, let's stop there, okay? No more before we do something we regret."**

"**But he likes it" she complained, grasping him.**

**He shuddered, growing hard in her grip, "Y-yes, yes he does, but--"**

**Azuma gasped, dumbfounded, when she cradled his shaft against his chest and sucked the base. He opened his mouth but no real words came out. She stared up at him as she kissed up to the head before licking back down, suckling playfully. He moaned, cheeks flustered, unsure of how this had come to happen. But all his thoughts magically vanished as she hummed with his cock in her mouth. The vibrations were amazing and he hissed, sitting up, "No."**

**He jerked himself away but ended up falling backwards weakly, his erection not pleased about this change of events. Jilliana pouted, crawling on top of him, stroking him gently.**

"**You don't like it, Azu?"**

"**I-I…I can't think…" he ended up moaning, his mind looping in circles.**

**She giggled sweetly, unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed down the crevices of his toned chest. He closed his eyes, losing control as she pulled down his pants. He jumped a little when she started to finger him. Of course he knew that he didn't really have to be gay to be aroused by that, but…he groaned, pleased that she found where she needed to go without much searching. **

**Kami, what was wrong with him? He still needed to stop this!**

**He pushed her away, grimacing, surprised that he'd been so incoherent that he hadn't noticed she'd stripped him completely naked. She pouted, crawling over him.**

"**Azuma, you aren't attracted to me?"**

"**Jilliana, you're-you're like, my best friend. We're really, really not supposed to be doing this" he insisted, hoping something got through her drunken stupor.**

**But she pouted more, sitting in his lap and straddling his waist, really, the last thing he needed.**

"**But HE'S attracted to me" she whined.**

"**Yes, of course he is, he's being serviced…and why are we calling my penis a 'he'?" he demanded, growing unnervingly comfortable.**

**She giggled, shifting off her vintage blink-182 shirt over her head. Azuma gawked as her upper half was revealed to him. She removed her jean skirt, pulling it down her silky smooth legs. He swallowed, closing his eyes tightly as he throbbed when she removed her pink silky thong. This was bad, so very, very bad.**

**Kissing him passionately, she ran her fingers through his chin length black hair, raking her free hand across his back. He groaned, grasping her hips, playing with her nipple with the other hand. She moaned softly and he was disturbed at how much he loved the sound. He slowly ran his fingers down her stomach before sliding his pointer and index between her folds. She screamed, hugging him tightly. He growled lustfully, pumping madly, feeling her grow wet. **

**He turned her over so he was on top and she rasped, hugging his neck, "Azuma, please…"**

**He pushed her legs apart, pulling her to straddle him, before pushing himself inside.**

**She yelped, clenching her eyes shut. His eyes rolled back at the warm tightness. It felt like ecstasy to him but to her, it was probably painful. Leaning down, he whispered soothingly into her ear as he slowly started to move his hips back and forth. She slowly appeared more comfortable and added in her own motions, making the experience that much better. She screamed his name and he screamed hers back. This feeling…it was indescribable. **

**He jumped a little, stunned when the door opened. But…he couldn't stop. It was too good…Jilliana, however, waved her hand, gesturing for whoever to leave. Azuma flushed and almost came to his senses…except, she rammed her hips hard against his, taking him in completely. All became muddled as he climaxed, his cum seeping inside of her. Breathing heavily, his eyes wide. Oh…**

She was glowing, panting underneath him. Smiling coyly, she kissed him and pulled him down to hug his neck, falling asleep. He grimaced, knowing that he couldn't move until she woke up, probably.

And also knowing that this was probably a very, very nice ending to their relationship.


	2. Tsumaru

**Chapter 2:** Tsumaru

**Author's Note:** Been a while but now that a little more of 'Leave Out All the Rest' has been updated a bit, here's another chapter. Enjoy, however, reading **Step Towards the Future **is always kind of vital in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Izumi-sama!"

Jilliana looked up from her clipboard as one of the interns ran over to her, looking exhausted. She was so glad she was past that step, honestly. That portion almost made her want to forget about becoming a doctor at all. It was nothing like it was on Grey's Anatomy, not in the least.

"Yes, Ito-san?" she replied, scribbling further on her clipboard.

"Chief Watanabe wanted to see you" he panted.

Jilliana nodded, planting her clipboard back on the desk. It'd been three years since she graduated and she'd worked at the Mineral Town Hospital ever since.

The hospital, back in her mother's days, used to be nothing more than a clinic. But as more people moved into town, a better health service was needed so the clinic was expanded into a rather large hospital. She loved it there…she loved being close to home too.

She looked at herself in the mirror and felt sad. 27…27 and not married or with children. Kaede had three children, Keiji had two, her own sister had one as well…

But she was a doctor. She was proud of her job, she enjoyed helping people.

But…it got lonely sometimes.

"Ah! Izumi-san, I'd like you to meet our new surgeon!"

Jilliana looked up, so into her thoughts she hadn't been aware she'd made it to the office. She quickly pasted on her usual smile and looked to the new doctor.

She barely could stop herself when she screamed.

"Azuma?!"

The black haired man she'd been too shamed to speak to for three years stood before her, his eyes widened in shock. He looked the exact same, his black hair to around his neck being the only difference.

When she awoke three years ago to find her naked friend on top of her, sleeping heavily, she thought she'd have a heart attack. She remembered NOTHING except that they both had to have been extremely drunk. It was quite apparent that they'd had sex. She quickly shook him awake and he looked just as stunned before stuttering through excuses as he dressed. He rushed out, apologizing, and she'd never been so humiliated in her life.

What was really bad was during their ceremony, she remembered bit by bit what happened and remembered that she was the one that instigated. That day, she swore that she would never be able to face Azuma again. He must've thought she was a slut or something after that…

And yet, here they were again…facing each other.

Chief Watanabe looked back and forth between them as they gazed at each other, horrified.

"Oh…so you already know each other?"

"Um…y-yes, w-we went to school together" she smiled again quickly.

"Oh, good! Then you can show him around" the man said happily.

"WHAT?" they both said in unison before quickly exchanging a glance. Azuma cleared his throat.

"Um, I-I'll be fine, sir…"

"No, no, this is a huge hospital. Show him around, Ms. Izumi."

Jilliana nodded slowly before bowing and leading Azuma out to the hallway, mumbling, "I…what are you doing here?"

"My…mother moved here and I moved with her" he mumbled back, "I…had no idea you were here as well."

"We can't do this" she blurted, cheeks burning, "N-not after _that._"

He scratched his ear, flushing, "Jilliana…we're adults. I think we can accept that _that _happened and move on…I mean, we were…I hope it can still be 'are', good friends…"

She pursed her lips, "Until we slept together."

He shook his head and she sighed, leading him back to her space, a sector of offices with a cot for the surgeons and doctors to escape to every once in a while. Sitting, she pressed her fingertips together and thought.

"I just…this is too weird, Azuma."

"Is it?" he questioned absently, crossing his arms.

"Of course it is! UNLESS you're okay with the fact that we had sex!"

He rolled his eyes, "Come now, Jilliana, it was three whole years ago. I'm not going to let it rule me or anything…I'm trained to be a doctor and I've been one up until this point. I'm not prepared just to leave because it's remotely awkward."

"REMOTELY?" she hissed, "Sex, Azuma. While we were drunk. With my best friend. If that's not REALLY awkward, I don't know what is."

He stared at her for a moment before shrugging, "Then let's make it not awkward."

"And how do you propose we do that?" she demanded sulkily.

"Let's do it again."

That left Jilliana absolutely floored and nearly wordless. Once comprehension came back, she sputtered out, "And how the HELL is that supposed to make things less awkward?!"

"Then it'd be normal. We'd have had sex twice and it cancels out the fact that neither of us were completely coherent when we did it the first time. Now we are…"

"That's some flayed thinking" she snorted, standing and starting to walk out of her room…

But Alex pushed the door shut over her shoulder. She stared at the wooden door, stunned, as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, leaning down and whispering into her ear.

"Then maybe I just want to f—k you again."

Jilliana's face turned red as she tried to jerk away, "S-stop being silly, Azuma, we're in a hospital."

"So…? _He _doesn't know that."

She groaned, flustering, remembering addressing his penis as if it were actually a separate entity.

"Azuma, let me go or I'll…scream."

"God, I hope so" he purred, turning her around to face him.

She winced as his lips suckled at her neck hungrily. There was no denying that it felt really, really good. But she just avoided him for three years because this happened…and not to mention they were at work! What was this, a porn flick? She grasped his shoulders, groaning as he kissed her in a sensitive spot.

"Azummaaa" she whined, "No, please…we can't do this. Not again…"

He whispered into her neck, his hot breath teasing, "Jilliana, God, I've always wanted you…even before we had sex…"

She grimaced, turning her head, "Azuma…"

She gasped as he picked her up and threw her backwards on the cot, crawling over her. Jilliana grimaced as she glanced back at the door, "I'm not sure about this, Azuma…"

"Hmm…" he murmured, stroking her cheek, "I've been lonely…so I'm sure."

She stared at him, surprised, before tearing up. He looked stunned, "Jilli??"

She wiped at her eyes as he quickly sat up, "I-I'm sorry, you're right, I'm forcing you, I-I'm sorry. I-I'll just go."

He started to stand and escape but she grabbed his hips and pulled him back. He seemed startled as she kissed him vigorously before pulling away, whispering.

"I've been lonely too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jilliana giggled as Azuma wrestled playfully with her under the sheets of her bed, kissing and nipping mischievously. She grasped his back and smiled, running her hands down his the smooth skin as he relaxed his lips on her neck. Five month anniversary…

Really?

He'd come over, bringing her flowers and candy…she bought him some clothes which he smirked over. She'd told him his style had grown sterile since they'd stopped talking. She also bought herself something…

She sprinkled white flowers on her silky bed sheets, lit a few candles…she'd been excited to buy lingerie for a purpose for the first time. Alex was floored and he couldn't climb into bed fast enough. It made her giggle.

Azuma played with her hair after, sighing, complaining how they had sex was purely hypocritical…they both were sterilized, neat freak, clean people by nature…

"And we have the messiest, fluidy sex ever" he sighed.

"That's gross" she smirked, shoving him.

He grinned lazily, kissing her, "Its okay, I like it better that way."

She chuckled and hugged his waist, "Azu…for our six month anniversary, can I ask you to do something extra, extra special for me?"

"Whatever you like" he agreed, closing his eyes.

She smiled nervously, "Meet my parents…?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment, "…Do what?"

She sat up, frowning, "I know it seems weird but they've been getting suspicious. 'You're smiling a lot, Jilli…is there a man in your life?' 'why haven't I met this gentleman!?', etcetera, etcetera…"

He groaned, "I'd make an idiot out of myself meeting your parents…can't I wait until out wedding?"

She laughed and shoved him, "We're getting married?"

"It's in my plans" he said sheepishly.

She kissed his abdomen, resting her chin near his bellybutton, "Then if you do plan on it…then you have to meet my parents."

He sighed and cocked a brow, "And how are you going to…influence me?"

Jilliana grinned, "Messy mind-boggling sex?"

He watched as she slid under the covers and his mouth fell open a little as she sucked him off.

So…meet the parents…

He groaned as she stroked him as well. Or…mind boggling sex.

Really, this should have taken more serious thought but damned if he didn't like mind boggling sex…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A man" grumbled Cliff.

Jill laughed, setting plates on the table, "You sound like my brothers!"

Cliff cringed, "God forbid!"

Jill giggled again and skipped over to him, kissing his lips lovingly, "Behave…and maybe I'll treat you later."

His lips curled into a smile as he ducked down, kissing her passionately. Groaning, he splayed his hands on her thighs, grasping her tightly against him. Almost 30 years of marriage and Jill still had this absolute affect on him…

The doorbell rang and she parted, whispering, "BEHAVE."

He pouted, glowering, "Remember your promise."

She nodded, smiling, kissing his chin before walking to answer. Cliff stuffed his hands in his pocket as he awaited the fellow Jilliana had seen fit to bring home. But instead, Jill screamed.

Eyes widened, he rushed, stunned by this sudden outburst. In the foyer, he found his wife trembling with her hands on her lips. Hurrying over to her, he grasped her shoulders.

"Jill, what's wrong??"

He looked up to where Jilliana looked shocked herself then to the guy…his own heart caught in his throat as he gawked at the confused man.

…Tsumaru?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I, uh, apologize, Hattori-san" smiled Cliff nervously as Jill sat, avoiding staring at the fellow, "The resemblance, it's…uncanny."

Jilliana and Azuma exchanged a glance and he laughed slowly, "Oh, yes, it's such a coincidence…not many knew my uncle well, but it's nice meeting some of his old friends."

Jill quickly stood, "I'll get the tea."

Cliff watched helplessly as she darted into the kitchen and swallowed, smiling sadly, "Her and uh…Tsumaru, they'd been together."

They both looked astonished as Jilliana sputtered, "Wh-what? I thought mama had only been with you--"

Cliff swiftly shook his head, sighing, "She was with him as well. They were…very close, up until he was killed."

Jilliana looked disturbed as Azuma frowned slowly, "…Oh."

"But let's forget all that" Cliff waved a hand, "I…didn't know Tsumaru had a nephew. Or siblings for that matter."

"Ah, yes, my mother was his sister. She was deeply affected by his death as well" he sighed some, "I think that's why she moved here."

Jill returned, pouring the tea shakily. Cliff frowned and took it from her, smiling at her as he took the job over. Jill stood there shakily for a moment before finally looking calm.

"I'm…sorry, as well, Hattori-kun. I…just haven't thought about your uncle in so long" she whispered.

"It's fine, Izumi-san" assured Azuma.

Jilliana sat in silence for a moment before smiling tightly, "Well, this has been interesting…we should probably go though."

"What?" Cliff questioned, bewildered, "You just got here."

Azuma glanced to his girlfriend and grasped her hand, "Yea, let's stay a little longer…"

Jilliana didn't seem pleased over this realization that her mother had been with other men but didn't argue. Jill frowned as they sat, eating, as Azuma and, shockingly, Cliff chatted.

Why'd it shock her, really, Jilliana wondered…her mother was attractive…and even though she'd always imagined her parents having the 'love at first sight' thing, they'd never _said _they hadn't been with anyone else…

But…her boyfriend's uncle? Would they have been a step away from being…cousins?

She shook her head, quickly smiling normally. She was being absolutely silly…looking to Azuma, she had to smile a little more…her boyfriend could actually get along with her parents…

"So why did your mother decide to move here?" questioned Cliff, drinking his tea, "It has to be a little difficult."

"It is" he murmured, "She's always at his grave and going through his things. She even bought his old house…it's a little bothering but…"

"Well, maybe she just wanted to be closer to him" Jill smiled some.

Azuma smiled rather distraughtly, "I hope so."

Jilliana glanced at him, confused. What?


	3. Daydreams

**Chapter 3:** Daydreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:** Kay, third chapter…it's kind of hard to get into this one (I have 18 chapters already for Leave Out All the Rest!) but I'm going to work on it since the next chapter of Leave Out All the Rest gives something away about _this _one…happy reading!

Also, btw, I have noted with this fic I have absolutely no idea how aging works at all…and I believe it's gotten so screwed up with how old everyone is I'll have to go back and edit the whole series. But for the time being, just ignore that aspect. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hattori Azuma walked through town to the small cottage in the western sector, his head rather wrapped around the dinner he'd had with Jilliana's parents. It was completely out of the question now, what his mother had wanted…

Hattori Rinko had moved to Mineral Town in order to meet the woman that she'd heard her brother died for. She had been irate for years over this, the fact that her beloved baby brother had died for another…Azuma hadn't really been sure what to think, honestly. He had wondered if the woman had gotten over what happened and selfishly forgot or did she live in endless mourning…

As soon as he got this job offer though and told his mother about it, she'd had her things packed by the next day and was ready to go.

It was a bit unsettling…

But now…now to learn that the woman his uncle had died for was the mother of his girlfriend…? It was rather…coincidental?

No matter, really. If his mother did have plans of wreaking some kind of havoc, he wasn't going to allow it. He loved Jilliana…and her mother? The way she'd seemed so sad when she saw him…he knew his uncle's death had hurt her deeply. Why dig up old unnecessary wounds?

Walking into the house, he sighed as he found his mother looking through old pictures of her and Tsumaru from their childhood. She never cried when she saw them though…just gained this kind of apathetic look and would shake her head.

"Your uncle had so much promise" she said plainly, not looking up at him.

Azuma looked away, frowning, muttering a grunt of agreement. He knew his uncle was probably a great doctor…but his mother constantly went on about how he had so much promise, so much potential. She didn't say a word when he got into medical school. Didn't utter a single syllable when he was number 3 in a class of thousands…she didn't even come see him on graduation.

He was nothing to her…he knew that. Once his father left her, she just…hated him. He tried all he could to gain her approval and yet…yet it was always about her little brother, always about the man that had been dead for over 20 years. He didn't think he was selfish and if he was, he felt maybe he deserved to be…

Because his mother just thought of him as a nothing…

"Azuma."

Looking up, he nodded, dazed, "Yes?"

"Don't you ever go die for some woman. Do you understand?" she snapped suddenly.

Azuma rolled his eyes, nodding to placate her, taking off his coat, "I found her, y'know?"

His mother's eyes shot up from the pictures, staring at him, "What?"

"Uncle Tsumaru's girlfriend…ironically, she's my girlfriend's mother" he commented, going to find something to drink.

But his mother grabbed his arm roughly, swinging him around, "If you found her, why the hell didn't you say anything?!"

"BECAUSE" growled Azuma, "You won't bother Jilliana's mother, you understand? She had nothing to do with his death!"

"She had EVERYTHING to do with his death!" she almost shrieked.

"Oh stop it" he glared, "You're no one to judge what happens to her or if she DID have anything to do with it. You weren't here and you barely know the circumstances! Uncle died doing what he wanted to do and if you loved him at all, you'd leave this alone."

He should have known he'd get slapped across the face. "How dare you? How dare you—get out!"

Azuma snatched his coat up and stomped out, irritated, just as his beeper went off to tell him to get back to the hospital. He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head.

His uncle died doing what a doctor was supposed to do…

Saving a life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill hummed as she placed the final dish in the cabinet, pondering on should she start writing or just chill today.

She didn't find a niche right away…for the longest time, she was the housewife…but then, she decided she'd try writing and well, she loved it…she hoped to publish soon.

She gasped as arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back against him…smirking, she mock-glowered at Cliff.

"How do you know I wouldn't think you're a robber?"

The blond grinned lazily and picked her up, setting her on the counter, "I don't know…what would you have done?"

"Hit you…" she murmured as his lips teased her.

"Mm, I'm scared…" he said absently, nipping her neck.

"You should be" she sighed, hugging his neck.

He chuckled when suddenly a rather disgusted sound came.

"Grandma, grandpa, what are you doing?" questioned the brunette boy.

Jill blushed and laughed some, pushing Cliff away, "We're doing what married people do, sweetie. And look, you're back! How was it with your Aunt, hmm?"

The little boy skipped over to his grandma's embrace, "It was fun. Great-grandpa took us sailing on his yacht!"

Cliff smirked, crossing his arms, "That's my dad, extravagant as ever."

"He wouldn't let me sail it" pouted the child rather petulantly.

Cliff laughed, ruffling his hair, "Well Hayato, you're a few years too early, little buddy…"

Their grandson…four-year-old Hayato was an adorable little child, mothered by their youngest daughter. She wasn't very forward with how he'd come to be born, only admitting that Hayato was the product of a one night stand…Cliff had, grudgingly, accepted this story but Jill knew better…of course she knew her daughter would love her child, regardless…however, she saw that sparkle, that look of contentment that said she knew exactly who this boy's father was and missed him dearly.

But alas, the child was still as headstrong as ever…

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she sighed, going over to answer the door, expecting perhaps Nyoko or the children…but instead, there stood a woman with dark obsidian eyes and long black hair. Jill felt a bit…intimidated as the woman sized her up before muttering…

"…So…you're…the woman my brother died over?"

The words alone were enough to make Jill cringe…Tsumaru's sister…Jill bowed lowly and whispered.

"I-I'm…sorry."

"You should be" she hissed.

Jill stared, stunned, as she walked away, glaring back at her, "My brother was worth more than anyone… and I'll make sure you pay for his death!"

Jill stared after her, almost confused, before hugging her arms and nearly sobbing. She knew that…

She knew that Tsumaru wasn't meant to die, at least not for her…

"…_You always circle back around to this."_

_Gasping, Jill turned…she bit her lip, shaking her head, pondering if she was crazy or if Tsumaru was just that amazing…_

_The late doctor sat on the porch, staring up, "Rinko…Rinko's thoughts are too dark so I can't reach her…"_

"…_She has every right to blame me anyway, Tsumaru" she mumbled._

"_Every right indeed…" he muttered, "After nearly 30 years, Jill? No…no, there comes a time when things need to be let go."_

_Jill sighed and stared at him, "This threat…should I be concerned?"_

"…_With Rinko…yes."_

"Jill!!"

Jill gasped, surprised to find herself in Cliff's arms, Hayato staring at her with upset. She blushed and laughed softly.

"W-wow, I-I must have dozed off…"

Cliff glowered at her and she smiled, kissing his chin before kissing Hayato's as well, "Really, I'm fine dears…c'mon, let's go for a walk. Fresh air…"

She always kind of passed out when Tsumaru talked to her which just made her question if she was just…silly.

But…somehow, insane or not…

She did think he meant it when he told her to beware of his sister…


	4. Basement

**Chapter 4:** Basement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note:** Wow, this one might end up being my shortest work to date. I see maybe four more chapters? Not necessarily a bad thing, however XD BUT after having some "complaints" with the last case of this, **BEWARE OF CONTENT. ** Please! I've warned you so tread ever so carefully…but enjoy and remember happy endings are my motto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hattori-san…"

Azuma sighed as he came out of a basic routine surgery of removing some woman's tonsils. He was starting to run on empty here…this hospital seriously had to work on shifts. Of course he knew he'd be up for days on end and all but he shouldn't be doing back to back _surgeries _days on end. That was just asking for trouble.

But he looked to the young, so very energetic intern and asked wearily, "Yes?"

"I-it's Izumi-san, sir…she's refusing to come out of her room."

He grimaced and sighed, washing his hands, "All right, I'll go talk to her. Tell the chief if I don't get in a nap though, I might fall asleep on the table."

The young woman nodded and rushed off as he wandered to Jill's room-away-from-home and knocked. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, he shook his head as he heard her sniff and cry…

"Baby, it's me. Open up" he called through the door.

Blinking as the door slowly opened, he frowned worriedly at the blonde who was in tears…closing the door behind him, he watched as she dropped onto her cot, sobbing. Walking over, he sat beside her, groaning almost happily…the first time he'd sat in nearly seven hours. But no, Jilli was upset…

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"I-It's so awful. I tried so hard and he still-he still…" she sputtered.

"Shh…" he whispered, stroking her hair, "A patient?"

She nodded rapidly, "He was only 2-years-old and I-I wanted more than anything to save him…but…"

He murmured, "I don't want to sound cold, baby…"

"I know" she wept bitterly, "We were taught in school that we can't save them all, that we can't get attached, that we can't make promises…but God, Azu, he was so young…"

He kissed her temple, holding her tightly, nodding, "I know it's hard…"

He grimaced as he started to doze off because he was in one of his favorite places…wrapped around her. Jilliana sighed, wiping her eyes, and dropping her arms.

"I'm a horrible doctor. I had to leave and cry…"

"You're a caring doctor" he amended, "It's better that you don't let all this build up and get to you anyway."

"If you say so" she murmured, rubbing his shoulders, "You feel tired."

"Do I?" he chuckled sleepily.

She nodded and snuggled, "My shift isn't for the next two hours…want to nap with me?"

"Sounds wonderful" he yawned, hugging her tightly.

She stroked his back softly, kneading the tense muscles. Groaning, he closed his eyes and muttered lowly.

"Keep it up, Jilli, and we might not get much of a nap…"

She snorted, smirking, "You just have a very one-track mind, Azu."

He pouted at that before grimacing, his beeper paging him. Jilliana cooed and stroked his hair as he read the message. Never a moment…sitting up, he rubbed his eyes of the lingering sleep and shook his head. Jilliana kissed him almost soothingly, whispering.

"When we're off Saturday, I'll make you dinner, okay?"

He nodded softly and sighed, readjusting his shirt, "By the way…I…uh, I'm kind of worried about your mother and…my mother."

Jilliana blinked, puzzled, as he sighed, "Just tell her not to expect my mother to be…nice. I'm sure that she won't do anything horrible though…"

Kissing his chin, she smiled, "She's your mother…"

Azuma smiled weakly, wishing that was a good enough argument, but somehow…

"Yea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When the hell did you get a conscience? I am SWEARING to you, nothing will happen to you. How can you turn down this kind of money?"

Rinko tapped her fingers, irritated, as the man with a felony a mile long suddenly seemed too squeamish to do a job…no matter, she just needed one more.

It had taken some thought, really, what she thought was ample retribution. Killing…killing would just be too easy. Nothing this bitch would have to live with as long if she was dead.

No…she wanted her to suffer…

Tsumaru and her grew up with an alcoholic father, a man who'd come home from his long shifts at the hospital and drink until he'd passed out on the floor. She hated that man…and their mother? Good for nothing, as far as she was concerned.

But Tsumaru was perfect. Getting into medical school, graduating full honors…she was a bit puzzled when he moved to this hick town but she never questioned him.

And now, she wished she had.

How on Earth was she supposed to believe that her baby brother, a wise, intelligent gentleman died for some random tramp? It was ludicrous.

It was all lies, all of it…

And that was why this 'Izumi Jill' would suffer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Steamed vegetables on top of a bed of rice!" announced Carrie happily, setting the plates on the table and setting one, particularly, in front of Hayato, "And one with extra carrots, for my baby."

"Yay!"

Cliff chuckled, "You're something else, Hayato, most kids your age hate carrots."

"They're yummy" he replied, picking up his chopsticks.

Azuma smiled as Jilliana complained over them not giving her any sake (x). The 'I'll make you dinner' turned into 'Carrie insisted she make dinner so let's have dinner at my parent's house'. But it was fine…

"Prawn wrapped in spring cabbage" Carrie added before sitting, "I think I did well."

"Definitely, since back before you could barely make ramen" Cliff agreed.

"Daddy!"

Azuma laughed a little and Cliff sighed, frowning, "Where on Earth is your mother though? She'd usually call if something comes up."

"Maybe she's off partying" Carrie offered, grabbing a prawn roll with her chopsticks.

Cliff pouted, "Without me?"

The girls giggled as Jilliana waved her hand, munching, "She probably got caught up doing something with Aunt Popuri or the likes."

"I suppose" he murmured, eating.

But two or three hours after dinner, at 11:45, there was still no sign of her. Cliff paced, his phone to his ear.

"Jill, it's cool or whatever if you're busy or preoccupied with something but you should at least call me or…answer. I'll talk to you _soon_."

Carrie sat on the couch, Hayato in her arms, asleep, as Jilliana frowned, "I am starting to get a little worried, dad. This isn't like mom at all."

"If her phone has GPS, you can track where she is" Carrie sighed, "Though I don't like the idea, just to get a notion of what's up."

Cliff nodded, going through the operations on his phone and tracking where his wife was…

He cocked a brow, surprised that she was fairly close…except he really had no idea where that was. Grabbing his coat, sucking the inside of his cheek, he mumbled.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

He wandered, following the dot, his dot starting to coincide…he stopped a few meters short and looked up. Now he was just more confused…

The house was like something out of that archaic Scooby Doo (xx) cartoon. Dark, dilapidated, abandoned…it was a regular 'Old Man Jenkin's' house that no one paid attention to and no one had any desire to renovate…

Thing is, why was _Jill _there?

Growing increasingly worried, he rushed towards the door, a little startled when one of the steps buckled under him. He had to be careful…

Feeling more and more nauseous as he wandered cautiously though the very run down corridors, he stared at his cell, the dots nearly matching up completely…why was she here? Why…

His throat constricted, remembering her fear over the threat made by Hattori Rinko…what if she'd…

Cliff gasped, overtaken by horror, as he ignored the creaking floorboards, pleading with anyone or thing that his wife hadn't been…_dumped _here.

If that bitch had done anything to harm Jill he'd kill her without a second thought, so help him, he thought frantically.

"Jill!!" he called out.

No answer…walking into the final room on the lower level, he glowered through the darkness. Using the light on his cell phone, he looked around and found nothing…but according to this damn thing, he was right on top of her.

…The phone didn't recognize levels.

So…she was either on the second floor…

Swallowing a lump, he clenched his eyes shut. Or under…

Ever since Duke died all those years ago, he'd never been really able to stomach the idea of going into underground places such as basements. The closest he'd even got to one was calling Carrie out of Keiji's basement room for them to go home. It was a nonsensical fear, even to him, but he kept remembering how he'd fallen into the darkness in the basement, nearly lost everything that ever meant anything to him in that cellar, Duke _died _there…it made a simple room into a horrific memory.

But damned if he was going to let that hold him back now, he bit his lip, wandering towards the door. If Jill WAS down there, she needed him. There was no way his wife would hang out in this place for kicks and giggles, that just wasn't her. So there was _something _wrong…

He just hoped it wasn't…

Speeding up his pace, he found the door and his heart sped when he found it open. He called Jill's name again though still no answer. He prayed over and over for her safety as he went down the steps, stopping at the base. Using his cell phone, he looked around and frowned when he noticed something on the ground…it looked like a liquid but…

…Wait…that…

That couldn't be…

A lurch so sickening hit his stomach that he had to clutch his throat to keep from gagging. What was…_that _doing on the…? And-…

Oh no—

Flicking his light, his worst fear came to pass as a blue glazed over eye stared up at him, dazed, bruised, broken…

He imagined with horror for years after what would have happened if he hadn't stopped Rick from violating her, if he had been anywhere else but that hospital.

…He wondered if it would have looked something like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harris almost absently took down the report, not seeming to care whether this whole ordeal was taken care of at all. Jill wasn't saying anything, trapped in her own world, which just seemed to infuriate the man. It infuriated Cliff when the corrupted police officer seemed to imply that perhaps this hadn't been a 'crime' at all. It took Steiner and Keiji to get him off of the cop…just because Koji and Nelly seemed to want to lay into him too.

But thankfully…

"Thanks for your concern on the matter, Office Hichi, but I'm taking over now."

They all looked up as Shin wandered in, weary. The long time army slash cop walked towards Jill, ignoring Harris who stuttered through excuses. Shin was one of the top officers on the mainland and he commanded respect. And that Harris was talking like Jill had enjoyed this monstrosity and he wasn't wailing on him…well, that just showed how patient a man he was.

Reaching out, stroking hair from his baby's sister's matching blue eyes, he murmured, "Can you tell me what happened, honey?"

Not a word passed her lips and he tried again, still calm, "The men, do you know who did this to you?"

Still nothing…Shin stared at her a moment longer and sat up straight, kissing her forehead.

"All right, I won't bother you about it now, sweetie…" he murmured, "But please…I need you to tell me soon so I can catch the bastards who did this, okay?"

Jill bowed her head and he sighed, walking towards the waiting room. Popuri sat outside, wringing her hands, everyone there in a rather gloomy silence.

"…Poor Jill" whispered Celia sadly, almost to herself.

Keiji glanced at her, an almost lost kind of helplessness in his eyes. Cliff just buried his face in his hands as Jilliana, Carrie, and Takeru just sat there, not knowing what to do…

"…Where's Koji?" asked Shin faintly.

"Outside, smoking" glared Popuri, mumbling.

It was a nasty little habit Koji had picked up since the ordeal with Kaede and Steiner. He used to smoke when he was 16 but ultimately quit during his Sophomore year of college. Alas…

Shin sighed, shaking his head, "He gets very stressed out, Popuri, and I don't…condone such a horrible habit, it's just…"

"I know" she murmured.

Walking outside, he groaned, seeing that not only was Koji smoking but Nelly, Shawn…and poor Tony.

"You know those things cause cancer, right?" Shin said plainly, coming closer to them.

"Thank you, health police" grumbled Koji, massaging his temple.

He took one last drag and threw it away, shaking his head, "But I guess it doesn't matter, it's not helping at all…"

Shin smiled sadly and sat beside them, "I'll find them, y'know? If it's the last thing I do…"

"Could it have something to do with Rick?" Shawn asked silently, exhaling smoke, "Maybe he sent some prison buddies out for revenge…?"

"Effin-A" Nelly glowered, "Rick? That guy…"

"Not really possible" Shin murmured, "Last time I checked, he'd become…pardon my language, the prison bitch."

"So that just leaves us at square one" snapped Koji, "Because there's no reason for this to happen. Jill doesn't have anymore enemies now, except that Harris guy, apparently. This was a crime without any warning or anything."

"Few rapes are, Koji…"

Tony suddenly sobbed. They all grimaced and Nelly patted his back, "It'll be fine, dude. We'll catch these guys."

"But why…? What has Jill ever done to anyone?" her twin whispered.

"Our family is laced with this kind of bad luck, isn't it?" Koji whispered, an odd kind of upset, "That asshole beating up Kaede and killing my first grandchild… Marlin hurting Celia, nearly killing Steiner…is something wrong with us?"

"No" Shin almost barked, "There's nothing wrong with _us_, something's wrong with all these people that we just randomly get associated with."

Koji seemed to consider that before whispering, "...I…didn't want my baby sister to suffer anymore."

"…Me either" Nelly mumbled.

"They said that found at least four sets of…DNA" whimpered Tony, "Four…bastards had their way with her? Why?"

"…Hattori Rinko."

They all jumped when Cliff walked out, looking miserable. Koji cocked a brow.

"Hattori?"

"Isn't that Jilliana's boyfriend's surname?" questioned Shin, crossing his arms.

"Yes…she…his mother, she threatened Jill…she said she'd pay for Tsumaru's death" he whispered.

Tony scratched his brow before shaking his head, "Can a woman be capable of doing that to another woman? It seems horribly…well, awful."

Koji stared at his hands for a moment, sighing as he lit up another cigarette just to keep himself from strangling something, he muttered, "It is. But alas, these are the people we end up associated with."


	5. My Sacrifice

**Chapter 5**: My Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon/

**Author's Note:** Rollin' on along here. And this is a tearjerker…I think o.O I could cry through anything, lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Cliff carried a tray of chicken broth and crackers up the steps of his home. Taking a breath, he walked into his bedroom and felt depression overtake him all over again.

Jill sat in the rocking chair she'd bought when Carrie was born, rocking slowly, her eyes still unreadable, sitting in her own universe of stifling silence. Biting his lip, he walked over, setting the soup on the vanity before kneeling before her, looking up at her, pleading.

"Please…please say something to me, Jill, it's been almost three weeks…I can't take it anymore" he whimpered.

She stared at him as if she wanted to…but just looked away, a deep melancholy in her eyes. He took her hand, kissing the back of it gingerly, staring down.

"You don't think…I'm upset or anything, do you? I mean, upset with you…"

She didn't say anything, of course, but her eyes seemed to read that indeed she feared that. He glared softly at her.

"You were _violated. _DEFILED by some jerk offs, you understand? I'm upset that anyone would touch MY Jill…my wife…" he mumbled, resting his ear in her lap, "You understand? Those men hurt the most important woman in my life and I want them caught and punished…and I want that 'Hattori Rinko' to suffer with them."

"NO!"

He sat straight up, completely astonished, the voice almost have become foreign. Jill was staring at him, tears in her eyes, her head shaking rapidly.

"L-leave her alone."

"H-how can I?" Cliff snapped, "If she had ANY involvement with this--"

"Because of me, her brother is DEAD. Because of me, Tsumaru never even had a chance, don't you see?" she sobbed, "He had so much potential and-and I ruined it! I deserved to be punished!"

"Jill!"

"…_She doesn't change, does she?"_

_Cliff stared, almost horrified, the voice so…ghostly and familiar. His wife was frozen in the moment but…turning around, he swallowed a massive lump._

"…_Tsumaru."_

"_Long time no see" said the doctor, leaning against the wall._

"…_I-I'm nuts, you're dead."_

_Tsumaru laughed rather warmly, "I'm aware, buddy…"_

_Cliff slowly stood, unsure why he was randomly hallucinating…but Tsumaru sighed, shaking his head._

"_She's wrong, you know? Absolutely wrong."_

_Cliff nodded and Tsumaru pursed his lips, looking to the side, his dark eyes growing angry, "I…I died happy, you know, Cliff? I didn't die in my sleep or of some horrible disease. I died…I died protecting someone. I died protecting…more than just any one, I protected someone that I…I really cared about. So why is that Rinko AND Jill…why do they make it sound like a mistake? Was my…sacrifice a mistake? Can there be anything more terrible to hear?"_

_Cliff gaped, never having even thought of such a thing…_

"…_That…that is awful" he whispered in agreement._

_Tsumaru smiled then, "I was happy…happy to know that Jill and you would both go on and live a happy existence. I was…I was bitter…but Jill…I…"_

"_She loved you" Cliff said simply, "I knew that."_

"…_Yes…but don't ever think she doesn't love you too…" Tsumaru murmured, "I've watched her all these years and she's bloomed into this…happy, joyous…person and it's because of you…the kids…she loves all of you."_

"_I couldn't live without her" Cliff said softly._

"_Rinko…has no right to harm her, no right at all. I wish I could- I could just yell at her but…but she's so dark that I can't…" he clutched his head._

"_Hey…you're not your sister or her keeper, man. You should be chilling…you don't have to worry about this life anymore" Cliff smiled softly._

_Tsumaru sighed and gave him a wistful smile, "I wish part of me could, Cliff…but I've always played that part…"_

_Cliff smiled, shaking his head, "That's right…you're always our guardian."_

"Cliff??"

He groaned, opening his eyes, startled to find himself sprawled out on the floor, Jill stroking stray strands of hair from his face.

"Are you okay??"

"…Yea…" he murmured, puzzled.

"…Tsumaru talked to you, didn't he?" she asked softly.

"…So that's why you would sometimes randomly pass out, huh?" he murmured, sitting up.

"…What'd he say?" she questioned, bowing her head, "If he said that his sister--"

"He said the wisest thing I think I've ever heard" Cliff interrupted seriously, "Stop treating his gift like a mistake."

Jill looked up at him, stunned, as he groaned, shakily coming to his feet. Man, those visions…

"Wh-what do you mean?" she questioned, confused.

"He didn't die by accident, Jill, he died protecting you, something that had made him immensely happy" he replied, shaking his head, "He sacrificed something so important in order for us to know happiness…and all you and Rinko can do is call it a mistake."

"But he didn't HAVE to die!" wept Jill.

"No he didn't!" Cliff agreed, snapping, "But he DID, Jill, he DID. You're hurting him though…he loved you…he died happily because he protected…the one he loved. And that's NOTHING you and Rinko deserve to take away from him."

Jill stared at him for a moment before staring down at her palms, her whole body trembling, "I-it hurt…so much."

Cliff glanced at her, confused, as she cried, "They all—at once—they wouldn't stop, they kept calling me things, they kept saying I liked it—I hated them!"

He fell before her, pulling her into his arms, "Stop, stop, it's okay, baby…"

"And she _watched, _Cliff, she WATCHED like it was some kind of show!" she wailed, "I kept telling myself that I DESERVE this, that it's revenge for this woman to get over her brother's death but Cliff, she watched me get raped! What kind of monster--"

He hushed as she sobbed uncontrollably, rocking gently to calm her down.

…He couldn't place that Rinko at the scene nor could he claim she orchestrated the whole thing. But he'd find a way if it took him his entire life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How DARE they?!"

Azuma threw his books and anything that he could find at his wall, angry as hell. How DARE they?

He picked up the picture of him and Jilliana on their first date and nearly threw it…but stopped, stared at it, bit his lip and threw it picture down.

How dare they…

"_Hey baby."_

_Jilliana was filling out papers in her room. She looked up and gave him a wan smile._

"_Hi, Azu."_

"_How's it going?"_

"_It's going…" she said miserably._

_He came and sat beside her, stroking her hair, "How's your mom?"_

"_Unresponsive" she mumbled, "Haven't gotten a word out of her in weeks."_

"_Rape is a seriously traumatizing business, Jilliana…I can only imagine what's going through her head right now. Do you have any suspects?"_

_She glanced at him quickly before returning to her papers, whispering very, very faintly, "…other."_

"_Come again?"_

"…_Your mother" she said, louder and firmer._

"………_What?"_

"_She threatened my mom at her house! You even said to beware!"_

_Azuma leapt to his feet, his face red with fury, "My-my MOTHER? My mother orchestrated a-a rape? Are you crazy?! Even she has limits!"_

"_She made threats in my mothers FACE with my DAD almost right there and she has limits?!" demanded Jilliana sarcastically._

"…_How dare you?" he hissed, "How…how dare you claim my mother…my MOTHER…could do that to someone? How…how dare you, Jilliana…?"_

_He rushed out after that…_

And he'd been wrecking his apartment ever since.

It was natural, of course. The only thing that had changed in this town was that his mother moved there so of course it looked like it was her fault. But his mother was a woman…a woman…committing such a heinous crime against _another_ woman?

…How…dare they?

He grabbed his coat, stomping out to warn her that they were going to come after her, claim that she had something to do with this…she'd probably just hate them more but they'd gone too far.

Pushing the door open to her house, he glowered at her. She was on the couch, humming rather contently, reading a magazine. She'd been weirdly happy lately…

"Mom."

She looked up and smiled faintly, "Good evening, Azuma. Your shift is over?"

She stood, walking into the kitchen, as he followed, rather confused…this was kind of weird that she was being so nice.

"Um…yea…I…I just…came over to warn you about something."

The woman was starting to brew tea, "Oh? What's that?"

"….Apparently Jilliana's family thinks you had something to do with Izumi Jill's rape" he mumbled.

He waited for an outburst, waited for her to yell and curse that they were nuts, that they were idiots for thinking she was that kind of monster. A 'how dare they?', maybe.

…Except…

"Oh…?" she remarked inattentively.

"…Oh? That's all?" he questioned, incredulous.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Here, would you like some cookies with tea?" she asked in a disturbingly bright tone.

Azuma stared at the woman who'd bore him, stared at her with wide-eyed horror at the realization…

"…You…you…did."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic" she scoffed, "You act as if she'd never even had sex before, it couldn't have hurt."

Hearing that was like getting hit by a two ton truck.

"…W-what? She-she got RAPED. Gang raped no less, how the hell didn't it hurt?!"

She waved a hand like she was talking about the weather, "Please, Azuma, it's nothing to get upset over."

He grabbed his mother's shoulders, never having been so disillusioned in his life, "You had ANOTHER woman RAPED! And not just ANY woman, the mother of my girlfriend! And-and that you'd do something so horrendous!! Do you not have a soul?!"

She slapped him across his face, glaring daggers, "I have a soul. And it feels a lot better now that that bitch got what she deserved. It's what Tsumaru helped save her from and now it's all in vain."

He released her shoulders, staring at her before whimpering, "…You…you're…you're nuts….my…God, why? How-how can you…how can you live with yourself now?"

"I live just fine" she answered simply.

Azuma was going to be sick.

Nearly gagging, he rushed out of the house, sobbing. His mother…his mother…

No…

His phone suddenly rang and he grimaced, hoping it wasn't that monster…glancing at the caller ID, his stomach took another sickening plunge…Jilliana.

He couldn't pick up, he could never face her again. He could never face her family again. His mother had her mother…NO!

Azuma jumped a bit as the chime of a voicemail rang. He slowly typed in his password and pressed the phone to his ear, glum.

"_Azuma…I…I thought about it a little and you're right, I…I have no right to claim that your mother did anything, especially with no proof but a few random threats. I really didn't want to upset you so much…it was a horrible thing to say, she's your mother. I want to talk to you soon, okay? I love you."_

No…

He sat down on a bench and fought off tears of anguish. No, Jilliana…you were right…

And that monster wasn't his mother.

…How dare she?


	6. So Much

**Chapter 6**: So Much…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note:** Wow…this is going to be only 8 chapters? They're getting shorter and shorter!! But happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azu…? Are you still mad?" Jilliana murmured through his door.

No answer came and she bit her lip, using the key he gave her, deciding to risk it. She'd rather apologize to his face anyway.

Thinking about it after he stormed out, she really couldn't believe she'd claimed that to him with little more proof than a few minor threats. And to say that to her son…? She could imagine if someone claimed her mother did something like that, she'd have an absolute fit…

Pushing the door open, she frowned when she found him stretched out on the couch, a bottle of some alcohol in one draped hand… closing the door, she wandered over to him and stroked his hair. She didn't want to upset him…he really did mean so much to her and even if his mother did have something to do with it…

Well…she couldn't say it wouldn't completely matter. It'd be rather…difficult. But she wasn't going to blame him or anythin—

Brows creasing as she noticed a plastic bottle near the bottle of vodka...leaning over, she picked it up and read the prescription.

…Sleeping pills?

Eyes widening, she glanced at her boyfriend before screaming in horror. Shaking him almost violently, she felt ill when he didn't really respond…but after a few forceful hits, his black eyes opened, dazed. Suddenly a completely uncharacteristic happy look crossed his face.

"Jilliii" he sang.

"Azuma" she replied, dialing the hospital on her cell phone.

"You know what?" he said in an almost high manner, "I think I should have been an architect."

"Oh really?" she said, having to cock a brow at that despite knowing he was crazy…

"Yea! An arch-e-tect wouldn't have to stay up for days straight and I'd still get decently paid" he slurred before sighing, "Yea, an architect…"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Or you know what? A porn actor could work too."

Jilliana had just gotten through giving them the address before sending a rather stunned look at her a boyfriend. "Wha??"

"They make good money" he sighed, "Though I think you have to be gay for it to be lucrative."

It shouldn't have been funny, he'd just tried to kill himself or _something, _taking alcohol and sleeping pills together but she nearly choked to keep herself from laughing.

"Azu…I think we're not going to be putting you on any medication in the near future, baby" she sputtered through.

"I want to sleep…" the doctor said suddenly.

"Absolutely not" she said firmly before standing, pulling him up, "C'mon, let's walk around. It's good for you."

"But I'm sleepy…" he whined.

Alas, she knew if he went to sleep, there might be a good chance he wouldn't wake back up so she kept him walking and talking as they looped around the apartment. He was so out of it…he sang various anime theme songs, told some of the weirdest jokes, and claimed he was a distant relative of Inigo Montoya(x)…? Well, one thing was for sure, he'd make a bad drug addict…

She let out a sigh of relief when the paramedics finally showed up. Reciting the tale she'd cooked up in her head to them, she told them that Azuma had had his sleeping pill prescription change to something stronger. He took one, it hadn't worked quite as well as he wanted so he took two…the alcohol? Well, he always had a drink before bed, the silly thing. She'd yell at him about mixing prescriptions and alcohol, yes. And they believed her.

Jilliana would kill him later…what was he thinking? Why?

…What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd just wanted to sleep.

It wasn't enough that his mother never cared about anything except for a brother she'd lost nearly 30 years ago. It wasn't enough that she pretty much used her own son as an excuse to get here. It wasn't enough that she was out for revenge…

…She had another person raped. She had another person violated and traumatized…and she probably even watched without batting an eye.

…She hurt someone.

Did she realize that Uncle Tsumaru would balk if he knew she'd DONE such a thing? That she'd hurt another human being in such a manner on PURPOSE? Him and Uncle Tsumaru…they had one thing in common and that was being a doctor. A doctor wasn't supposed to hurt anyone, the opposite, in fact!

And yet…she did it…was even happy about it…

He'd…just wanted to sleep.

"Azu, can you hear me?"

Groaning, eyes fluttering open before glaring at the almost pervasive pin light pointed in his eyes, he mumbled.

"Yea…"

"Good, because I'm going to cuss you out, you dumb ass."

He grimaced at Jilliana's coarse words before repeating what he'd been saying in his head.

"I just wanted to sleep."

"You take ONE sleeping pill, not three, and not with hard liquor" she said almost acerbically.

"You don't understand…" he whispered.

"Then make me understand" she said in an exasperated tone, "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"Don't" he said bitterly, "Don't. I don't have the right to be worried about."

"What are you on about?" the blonde sighed, pouring some water for him.

"…You were right" he mumbled faintly.

She glanced at him, a dead silence falling, before she pressed the cup to his lips gingerly, "I see."

"That woman-she-how? I mean, I-I can't…I can't believe it. What kind of person DOES that?" he sobbed.

Jilliana stroked his cheek tenderly, "Don't be like that, Azu. I know it hurts, but it's not your fault. None of it is…"

He shook his head but she smiled, curling up beside him on the small hospital cot, "It's not, you know. Because Azu was the one that kept me from getting raped the night before our graduation."

Azuma blushed a little, pursing his lips, "I was just conjecturing…I had no proof they'd do anything."

"But you still protected me" she murmured, "…you're not like her, Azu…you know that."

He bit his lip, his eyes stinging, and he nodded rapidly. They lied in blissful silence for a moment before she asked.

"…What do you want me to do about it?"

His mother could be locked away for a long time for this…a very long time. His mother in prison? He…no matter what he thought of her now, the idea wasn't very pleasant. But he stared down at Jilliana, almost a mirror duplicate of her mother, and thought of what was going through Izumi Jill's head…what was going on deep inside…and that that suffering was his mother's fault?

His eyes steely, he said in a firm unwavering tone:

"…Do whatever you think is necessary. I wipe my hands of her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jilliana pursed her lips as she waited for her family's response…part of her thought they'd metaphorically stone Azuma along with his mother…that he'd be blamed when he had no part in it at all. But alas…

"And…your boyfriend almost killed himself?" Koji questioned faintly.

Jilliana grimaced, "He…said he just wanted to sleep. He…felt so guilty for all this and…and he's sensitive anyway."

Cliff suddenly snorted, standing and leaving his place beside the silent Jill, "If he had nothing to do with it, he has nothing to feel guilty about."

"It was his mother…" Jilliana pointed out.

"And since when are the children responsible for their parent?" questioned Koji with a marked shake of his head.

"No matter" Nelly added, "He's willing to testify against her?"

Jilliana frowned, "Perhaps…he did say he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her… 'I wipe my hands of her', exactly."

Nelly whistled, "Ouch."

"Guys" Jill suddenly spoke up, "This-this isn't necessary. I don't want a trial again like this. Rick's was hard enough, but another…? I-I don't want that."

Cliff winced before dropping beside her again, "Jill, she has to be punished."

"Cliff…"

"Imoto (x)" said Koji sagely, "If you let this woman go, you'd be saying to her that if anything rubs her the wrong way, she could do anything she pleases. Rape is only a step below murder in my book. And I think she only didn't do anything more severe is because she wanted you to suffer…can you let some one like that go and live amongst others?"

Jill was quiet, speculative, before slowly whispering, "All right."

"Excellent" Shin replied from his silence, "I'm going to dig up all I can on her. I'm going to make sure she never does this to any other woman."

Standing, he took his leave and Jilliana grimaced as her Blackberry paged her.

"I have to go…surgery."

Her father kissed her forehead, "Tell Azuma that we, or at least I'm, not upset with him about any of this."

Jill smiled very faintly, "Yes…tell him he can't blame himself for the actions of others…"

Jilliana bit her lip and nodded quickly…she should have known her family better than that, she supposed.

…It was over.

She could only hope that Hattori Rinko would spend a very, very, _very _long time away from her mother…her family…

And Azuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandma!!"

Jill looked up from her daze, having pretended to read a book for the last hour. She smiled as Hayato came in, Skye and Iori in tow.

"We're going to the park!" proclaimed the little boy.

"Oh really?" she said dotingly, stroking his hair, "Want me to make you a picnic basket?"

"We thought you could come, Aunt Jill" Iori offered, "Dad said that we shouldn't go anywhere alone for some reason."

That gave Jill a rather cool chill down her spine. Indeed…Koji had ultimately knocked her out of her fog. What on Earth WAS this woman capable of if she could do this to her…?

"All right" the woman sighed simply, "Let me make some sandwiches."

The consensus was pleased and she chuckled, making peanut butter sandwiches and cutting carrots for Hayato. She was petrified to go out right now, really…it was the last of her desires. But alas…if she had her grandson and great-nephew's to protect then…then it'd be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children's laughter on the playground was like little sparkling bells, Jill thought with a smile as she sat on the blanket. The boys were playing soccer, a game her grandson loved very much…knowing Carrie, though, she'd try to dissuade the boy from being anything resembling a 'jock'.

But she smiled a bit more. Then, Carrie never really dissuaded Hayato from doing anything that wasn't harmful. She often wondered when her baby girl had grown up…

Watching the trio, she blinked as little girls ran up to them (especially Skye)…she bit her lip to not laugh, wondering how Skye was going to be as a teen or adult if he was getting all this attention from girls already…she smirked, shaking her head. Horrible of her to think it, but with Steiner as his father and Kaede's male lineage, he was going to be a certified man whore. She jumped a little when Hayato came and sat beside her, seeming rather nervous. Jill tilted her head at him, stroking his hair.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"N-nothing…" he mumbled.

She stared at him but couldn't help laugh. Hayato pouted, "What?"

"Those girls make you nervous?" she asked, chuckling.

"N-no! I-I mean…a little" he mumbled sheepishly.

She laughed again and pulled him into a hug. Of course, Iori and Skye had that suave pickup artist gene in their blood. Hayato, from what information she had, was clean. Kissing his temple, she sighed.

"It's okay, baby boy, you'll have many days ahead of you to get along with women."

He blushed and she smiled, resting her chin on top of his head. It had felt like so long since she felt so content…

But really…it hadn't been that long, had it? She'd…she should still be suffering, right?

"_Suffering? No…you're still affected, but…suffering? Your family would never let you go through that, you know?" _her conscience told her.

No…no they wouldn't…

"Well hello there, I don't believe we've met."

She looked up and smiled some at Cliff, dressed in his work suit. She'd called and told him that she'd be in the park with the boys…he'd been worrying a lot more about her whereabouts and for good reason…

"Really? I think I've seen you before" she answered coyly.

"What? That's grandpa" said Hayato, confused, ruining the moment.

They both laughed and she released him, "I think the guys are done. You can go back now."

He went off happily, confirming that the girls were gone. Cliff chuckled and sank onto the blanket beside her before groaning.

"You mind, Jilly?"

She tilted her head, confused, but sighed, patting her lap. Contently, he rested his head there and stared up at the sky.

"So Jilly…I have to wonder…"

"Hmm?" she murmured, playing with his long blond locks.

"What would you think…if I cut my hair?" (x)

She grinned lazily at him, "I'd still cry, big boy."

He chuckled before softly brushing his knuckles against her cheek, "I don't want you to ever cry again…"

She smiled faintly and leaned down, kissing him gingerly. Her husband sighed softly as she pulled away, his eyes closed.

"I want a baby."

She laughed outright at that, "Are you crazy?"

"Oh c'mon, Koji has FOUR."

"He expected to have THREE, Miru was an add-on."

Cliff pouted at that and she giggled, "Maybe…"

"Maybe's good" he smiled warmly.

"Is it okay though…that I'm so happy?" Jill asked faintly, "That…that I'm not mourning like she does over him?"

"Tsumaru didn't want you to mourn him for three decades, Jilly…and you being happy, I don't think either of us would have it any other way" Cliff murmured.

She thought over that before nodding and murmuring, "Then…I'll move on."

"That's my girl" he smiled.

She kissed him again and nuzzled his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too" he whispered.

Jill watched as he dozed off then watched as Hayato and the boys played happily…she felt a warm tear run down her face and smiled…maybe the perfect ending wasn't just for her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…

_No._

That cold heartless bitch!

Rinko thrashed around her brother's house, furious, enraged, irate. All that trouble, all that plotting!

And she could still smile?

She'd passed the woman in the park, with her perfect little family, smiling and laughing…she wasn't…

She wasn't suffering at all!

Screaming through clenched teeth, Rinko threw a vase at the wall, watching it shatter to pieces. That was what she wanted! She wanted her to break, to shatter, to be miserable! To SUFFER for what she did to Tsumaru!

Shuffling and pacing around her house, she stopped and pondered for a moment…maybe…she'd been looking at this wrong.

She wouldn't suffer like Rinko had, would she, if she'd been the actual victim, if she was the one who was able to push her self through it with only the consequence of her pride being bruised…

No…the situation was different indeed.

Rinko had lost her beloved baby brother…

…Jill, on the other hand, had lost no one.

Slowly, the wheels started to turn and she finally felt gleeful…of course…of course, why hadn't she thought of it before? It was all so simple and she hadn't seen it!

She'd taken someone precious from Rinko.

Now…now she'd take someone precious from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(x) A line from Chapter 45 of Step Towards the Future where Cliff asked what Jill would think if he cut his hair suddenly and she told him she'd cry…Cliff just randomly threw that into the convo since she was playing with his hair…


	7. For My Happy Ending

**Chapter 7**: For My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harvest Moon…

**Author's Note**: Chapter before last…a bit on the sad side, I believe, but I realize I'm not a good judge XD Also, the epilogue for this…wow. Because it's going to give away stuff about Leave Out All the Rest (lol…great) it'll be a long, long while. Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jilliana bit her lip as she watched Azuma sit up groggily in bed, dropping his new steel-based Blackberry in the front pocket of his doctor coat. The hospital had grown irritated with his penchant for dropping the plastic ones and for his beepers sudden lack of power. So, they went out of their way to get him that…he was irritated. Jilliana found it cute…but alas…

"You should take more time off. You look so tired" she murmured.

"I'm fine" he waved a hand, "I'm not really tired, I just have too much on my mind. Looking over some medical cases and whatever might get my mind off of things."

Jilliana sighed and kissed him warmly, reassuringly. He still wasn't sure he wasn't getting more than he deserved…he hugged her tightly and whispered.

"Let's talk over dinner, okay?"

She nodded, agreeing, before standing and sighed, "I'm going to go check on my mom…"

"All right. I love you" he murmured.

"Love you too."

She smiled and wandered out of the hospital, tired even though she'd just had a relatively short shift. But now, it was time to talk over how they were going to handle this thing with Rinko…she had to be stopped now or…

There was a deafening click.

Jilliana paused, her heart throbbing rapidly as cool metal was pressed to her back. Swallowing painfully, her lips trembled as the devil herself whispered in her ear.

"If you don't want anything to happen to your daddy…you'll come with me."

Jilliana nearly choked. Her dad? Why was she after HIM now?! Biting her lip, not sure what to do, Jilliana nodded rapidly. The woman, obviously hiding the weapon, quickly shoved her along towards Mineral Town beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is shit!!"

Jill grimaced as Azuma paced madly, his eyes wide, as he kept screaming, helpless.

He said he'd watched Jilliana leave through the window of the room he'd been staying in…he could barely contain his horror when he saw his mother come up behind her. Azuma had ran like his life depended on it, like light, to get down to her…

But he hadn't been fast enough.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Cliff was missing too.

"I-I left Shin a message. I'm sure as soon as he gets it…" Jill whispered.

"There's not enough time, Jill-san!" he sobbed, "We have to find them now! My mother-my mother could kill them! We have to save them!"

Jill shook before nodding rapidly, "Wh-where could she have gone? Where could she have taken my family?"

Azuma bit his nail, pondering seriously before something dawned on him…

"Jill-san…where did my uncle die?"

Jill looked up at him, stunned, before her eyes danced with realization, "The-the beach! The beach, the closed part! That-that's where they have to be!"

"You stay here, Jill-san, I don't want you to get hurt" Azuma said, quickly retrieving his coat.

"Absolutely not" she said firmly, "That's MY husband and MY daughter. I'm going."

Azuma wanted to argue but decided it just wasn't worth it so he nodded swiftly and the two made their way to the abandoned beach area, hoping, praying that they weren't too late…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jilliana watched as Rinko paced over them, back and forth. This was nuts…

When they'd arrived in the part of the beach that had been going through major renovations, she was horrified to find her father lying, tied up, on the ground in his work clothes. The woman must've gotten him just as he was getting off…he was unconscious, a large lump on his head. Jilliana had been thrown towards him and was ultimately left unrestrained…of course, there was no way she would risk fighting this woman…

Swallowing anxiously, Jilliana curled against her father, trembling. Why? Why could one person have so much misplaced hatred? What got her even more was this monster was her Azuma's mother…? How was that even possible?

"All right, whatever" Rinko said suddenly, cocking the gun.

Jilliana looked up, her heart in her throat, as the woman waved the gun between them, "So who's it going to be? You or your papa here?"

Jilliana was speechless…what…? She'd…she'd have to _make _a decision like that. She glanced at her father, still not awake yet…he was…

He was her daddy…he was the one that taught her how to tie her shoe laces, he was the one that taught her the alphabet, he was…he was the one to support her through it all as a doctor…

And her mother…her mother had always been there with him, happily…

…Her mother needed him. Carrie needed him…Hayato didn't have a father figure, he needed him…

…She wasn't needed.

She was sure they'd feel awful for a long time but…they needed Cliff, they didn't need HER…shaking, trembling, turning slowly back towards the mad woman and staring her firmly in the eye, standing, she hissed.

"Me. Kill me."

"How very noble?" the woman sighed, "Very well…you'd probably just become an issue to Azuma anyway."

Jilliana shut her eyes and tried not to cry, telling herself this was her decision…it was the right one. The bullet fired, the sound ringing in her ears, going in slow motion…but after a few moments…

What?

"NO!"

Jilliana forced her eyes open only to find something more horrific than her own death.

"Azuma!!"

When he'd arrived, she had no idea, but he stood before her before crumpling to his knees. She fell with him, screaming.

"Azuma, no!!"

Jilliana looked up, a feral look etched across her face, hoping the woman was happy…now her son was dead…

But…there was a shocked kind of horror. She'd dropped the gun and was shaking violently.

"…N-no, you-you I to-told you never to…no…" she whimpered.

Jilliana sobbed and buried her face into his hair, wailing uncontrollably. Why would he do such a thing? What was he thinking?

How could he leave her like this…?

"Jeez…it's nice to know you'd cry over me like you cry over Bambi…"

Jilliana's eyes shot up and she looked down at Azuma in disbelief…no…no way. His dark eyes were wide open, a tad disoriented, but otherwise completely normal. He chuckled rather huskily.

"What kind of doctor are you, Jilli?"

She opened her mouth but was wordless…what kind of doctor…?

Gasping, she looked down at his clothes and found no blood…what? He sighed and pulled out…

"The-the Blackberry" she cried happily.

The device had a bullet puncture through its steel structure and looked like it had barely stopped it…but the only important part was it had. Hugging his neck, she kissed him fervently.

"You idiot!! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry…the recoil was still a bitch" he groaned, sitting up.

He quickly grabbed the gun and stared at his mother, his eyes sad, "How could you even think of doing this…?"

The woman was pale, gaping, staring at him as if he'd risen from the dead, "I-I…"

"…_Please stop, Rinko."_

_If the shock of nearly losing her son wasn't enough…she turned, falling to her knees._

"_T-Tsumaru!"_

_The doctor stared at her miserably, "Please…please stop. Don't hurt her anymore…don't…"_

"_S-she's the cause of your death!! If she hadn't been around--"_

"_I'd have died a miserable death anyway."_

_She stared at him, confused, as he shook his head, appearing so sad, "I was happy, Rinko…I was happy that my Jill hadn't been violated. Happy that I'd saved her life…"_

_He suddenly looked absolutely furious, "And you took that all away!!"_

_Rinko stared at him and shook, "I…I…"_

"_I've watched her, I've watched all of them and I felt so happy that they were living contently. And in a matter of WEEKS, my 'beloved' older sister comes and has Jill raped and almost killed her daughter! And for what? So she could…so she could suffer because she hadn't suffered when I died? Jill suffered for me longer than I ever wanted! You-you bitch!"_

_Rinko felt tears run down her face as he yelled at her, angry at her…at HER…_

"_But…" he whispered, "You'd…you'd been so dark after my death. So dark that I couldn't come into you, to tell you that I'm happy, that I don't need you to get any form of vengeance for me…you've been dark for so long…"_

"_T-then how?" she cried._

_Tsumaru finally smiled, though wistfully, "Because for a moment you were horrified when you thought you'd killed Azuma."_

_She gawked, hugging herself before shifting her eyes in reflection. He'd…he'd flown out of nowhere, pretty much, launched right in front of her without another thought…the bullet hit him with such a deafening sound…_

_And watching him fall, the only thought that went through her head was no…_

_No, not her baby!_

_Crying, she shook her head, "I…"_

"_You know, he's always done everything to please you. Everything he possibly could including getting into medical school, forcing himself to get the best grades…he did it all so you could be proud of him" Tsumaru murmured before shaking his head, "And yet…you were always focused on me…the past, the dead…you were so obsessed that you forgot about your own child…how could you, Rinko?"_

_Swallowing a lump that felt like hot coal, she stood and stared at him sadly, "You were my brother…I…I just…I couldn't stand that my baby brother was dead!"_

"_Rinko—"_

"_We were together when mom and dad were busy with their beloved careers, don't you remember?" she laughed hysterically, "I practically raised you! Can you at least put yourself in my place? Learning that you'd-you'd died for some girl!"_

"_She wasn't some girl to me, Rin…she was…everything to me."_

_Rinko stared at him, stunned, as a silvery tear rolled down his cheek, "And she still is…how could you do all this?"_

_She sobbed, rushing to him, "Please don't cry! I'll…I'll take the blame for everything, I'll atone…just please, don't cry."_

_He finally smiled a bit more and whispered, "…I believe you…Ane-san."_

Jilliana watched, hugging Azuma tightly, as the cops carried the woman off, her mother waking Cliff…

"…Is it over, Azu?" she asked, wispy.

"Yea, Jilli…yea" he replied faintly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Damn it."

Cliff hadn't smoked a day of his life but when he saw Koji having one on the deck, he couldn't resist.

The last thing he remembered was walking off the ferry from work, wondering if he should pick up some fish from the market. He took the way he always tooks…

And the next thing he knew, he was lying in the cold sand, tied up, Azuma, Jilliana, Shin and the cops, and his wife around them…Rinko was being arrested…what? It was the story that Jilliana had regaled that got him…that made him slap her across the face and walked away.

How dare she…

"It's rather disturbing to know our own kids would die for us" Koji said rather sagely, taking a drag.

"Huh, disturbing" Cliff laughed bitterly, "Do you know what it would have DONE to me if something happened to her? What it would have done to her family?"

"I know what it DID to me to have Kaede NEARLY die, I don't want the actual thing, thanks" Koji remarked.

"You know…she used to call be daba…not dada…daba…" Cliff mumbled randomly, "When did my little girl decide that I was more important than her?"

"Dunno…but you shouldn't have taken it out on her like that. She's been through a lot" Koji sighed.

"What can I say, I act on impulsive emotions…" he shrugged sadly, "I'll apologize to her later though."

Koji sighed and tossed the cigarette, "It sucks, I hate these things and I'm yet to finish one but I keep smoking…"

"I don't particularly see the appeal" Cliff agreed, staring at the flaming stick.

"How's Jill taking it?" Koji questioned faintly.

"She's…Jill" he sighed, "But you know…I think she's happy…everything worked out…huh, this is what it feels like, eh?"

"Yep" Koji remarked, "That, my friend, is the happy ever after."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon

**Author's Note: **Final chapter XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jill?"

Jill looked up, lying on her stomach on their bed, reading, smiling at Cliff as he wandered in, looking a bit glum...so sensitive.

"They're fine, right?" he questioned, looking upset, "She's...she hasn't called."

"She's perfectly fine. And she's on her honeymoon so I bet calling her parents is the last thing on her mind" Jill chuckled, sitting up.

"I suppose..." he murmured.

Jill sighed, closed her book, and sat up, gesturing him over, "C'mere."

Cliff miserably came and slammed down beside her. She planted her palms on either side of him, nibbling his ear lobe hotly. His cheeks got a little hot and he mumbled.

"Jill..."

She ignored him, sliding over and straddling his waist, kissing him passionately, her tongue wrapped around his. Cliff moaned, his stiffened demeanor softening as he slipped his arms around her waist, easing backwards onto the bed...

"Y'know, if you're gonna do it, you should totally close the door."

Jill squeaked, jumping, as Cliff glowered at his son, "Tak--"

Cliff stared at him after a moment with wide eyes, filled with confusion. Jill blinked at him as well, befuddled. The teen smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I decided to leave my hair alone for a bit so yes, I'm blond..."

Jill cooed, standing and kissing his cheek, "And you're at your cutest when you are."

His nose wrinkled and Cliff sighed, chuckling, "You notice our kids are crazy?"

Jill blinked absently, "Really?"

"Only Jilliana came out kind of...not...crazy."

Jill laughed, shaking her head as she watched Takeru wander off, "I don't know, says something about our parenting, eh?"

Cliff finally grinned for the first time in days since Carrie was married, "EXACTLY why we should have a baby..."

Jill snickered, "Uh huh."

Cliff suddenly frowned again though, murmuring, "You...think Carrie was right though? You think...Jilli's next?"

"Cliff, baby, I hate to tell you this but I get a feeling A LOT of things are going to change..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's not eating well" the warden stated, leading Hattori Azuma towards the meeting room, "Keeps to herself, mostly. Not much of a talker, it seems."

Azuma nodded dumbly, not sure what to say, not really sure why he'd decided to come...

He grimaced, the image of his mother in a prison uniform not something he'd really ever wanted to see but alas...she sat in the chair, looking exhausted and haggard. Sitting across from her, he nodded as the guard told him '20 minutes' before exiting. Turning his gaze to the woman, he cleared his throat nervously.

"How...are you?"

"In prison" she answered monotonously.

"I...kind of figured that" he coughed, "The guard said you're not eating?"

"I'd sooner die then eat the crap they call food" she sniffed, staring at the table.

"You look pale, mother, you have to eat" he insisted.

"Is there something you needed?" she asked curtly, "I'm sure you could be doing a lot of other things with your blonde supermodel girlfriend and perfect life."

Azuma scowled, "I thought you'd gotten LESS vindictive..."

"Because I know what you want" she hissed, "And I'd sooner die then give it to you to give to that bimbo."

Azuma felt an intense migraine coming on, gritting his teeth as he fought back yelling at the woman...why? Why had she become like this AGAIN? Was it even worth it...?

"Fine. I don't need it. I'll just start a new tradition" he said bitterly, "I hope you die with it."

Standing, angry, he started to walk out when a sigh made a him pause. Glaring over his shoulder, he found his mother standing. Staring at her hand, she snatched the ring off.

"Your father gave this to me, said we'd be together forever but of course, you both have a fondness of blonde floozies. Take it, I don't want it."

Azuma took the ring, staring at the family heirloom, a 24k diamond rested in a band of platinum. Had been in his father's family for decades...he nodded at his mother shortly and left...so be it, he supposed.

It was time for him to move ahead...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, how was Paris?" questioned Jilliana happily, Carrie sitting on her couch.

The now Inaba Carrie smiled, "Wonderful...it was really awesome being there."

"Uh huh...did you actually LEAVE your hotel or was it a non-stop sex-off?" Jilliana smirked.

Carrie grinned devilishly, "Now Jilli, a lady doesn't tell."

Jilliana shook her head and poured herself a glass of wine, very happy that she was off her shift. It really was tiring, she noted...at the same time though, it was so fulfilling so maybe it was worth it...

"Want a glass?" she offered to her sister.

Carrie rapidly shook her head and Jilliana cocked a brow, not knowing Carrie to refuse any alcoholic beverage...

"You look pale. Are you feeling all right?" Jilliana asked slowly.

"I'm fine" she assured, "Just jet lag..."

Jilliana stared at her for a long moment before her eyes narrowed, "You're so freakin' lying."

"Nah uh!" pouted Carrie.

"Uh huh. Spill, what's up?" she hedged, sitting.

The blonde sighed before smiling absently, toying with her hair, "Promise not to tell daddy or anyone?"

"Promise."

"Well, I...kind of decided that maybe before this acting thing gets too out of control that...well, I'd...have a baby."

Jilliana stared at her for a long few moments, "...You're pregnant?"

"I think so" Carrie laughed anxiously, "Kurt certainly was able to knock me up quick, I took a test before I got here and...well, yea, I'm...going to be a mommy...or, more of a mommy."

"Congratulations!" gushed Jilliana, hugging her, "This is so exciting!"

"You absolutely CAN'T tell daddy though, he'd flip if he knew" Carrie warned.

"He'd be nothing but happy for you" Jilliana pointed out.

"Or kill my husband, either way."

Jilliana chuckled and jumped a little when Azuma entered. He looked fatigued...she stood, frowning.

"Azu? You okay, baby?"

Dazed, he looked up and smiled after a moment, "I'm fine, Jilli...and oh, welcome home, Carrie. How was Paris?"

"Pretty sweet."

"Can I tell HIM?" Jilliana asked, excited.

Azuma blinked, confused, as Carrie smirked at her sister, "Go ahead but he can't tell anyone either..."

"Tell anyone what?"

"Carrie's pregnant! Her and Kurt are going to have another baby!" Jilliana squealed.

A startled look crossed Azuma's face, "Oh really?? Th-that's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks" Carrie smiled, standing, "I need to go tell Kurt though so I'll talk to you guys later."

Jilliana was silent for a moment as she watched her sister let herself out...go tell Kurt...? Azuma glanced at her before laughing, shaking his head.

"Your sister's something."

"I can't believe her!" Jilliana pursed her lips, "If _I _were pregnant, I'd have called you the nanosecond after I found out!"

Azuma blushed, "Really...?"

"Yes, really" she sighed, slamming down into the couch, "That girl..."

Azuma went silent for a moment before sitting down next to her, seeming to think, "Jilli...let's do it."

"Do what?" she questioned, confused.

"Let's have a baby too."

She stared at him for a long, long second before laughing, drinking her glass, "You're funny, Azu..."

"I'm not joking."

Jilliana froze, her glass pausing before it reached her lips. Snorting, she shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. First off, we're both doctors with full-time schedules, we wouldn't have time for a child."

"I'm going to become the neurosurgeon at the hospital. I'd only be called in for very specific procedures and emergency calls when other surgeons aren't around" he replied.

She stared at him, surprised, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I've been kind of preoccupied, sorry" he smiled.

Jilliana stared for a moment before grimacing, "Azuma...this isn't something to take lightly. A baby...a child...that's a lifetime responsibility. Can we handle that?"

"Of course" he said confidently, "You'll make a wonderful mama, I've never doubted that...and I can't think of any one I'd want more to mother my baby..."

She blushed before murmuring, "We're...we're just kind of living together right now, Azu, I..."

"Jilliana" he sighed, "You know me better than that. I plan out everything to close perfection or I have an aneurysm, sheesh."

The blonde looked totally lost and he chuckled, standing before sinking down on one knee. Jilliana gasped and he sheepishly questioned her.

"...Well?"

"Azu..." she cried.

"I'll go cry if you say no" he pouted.

"Y-yes...of course, yes" she laughed happily.

Smiling, he took her hand, sliding the ring on, more than a little content that it fit her fingers so perfectly. Licking his lips, he gazed up at her through heavy lids.

"Now...how about we work on this baby, hmm? We have to catch up to your sister."

Jilliana blushed, enraptured with the ring, "You're silly...we haven't discussed it at all. We have to weigh all the pros and cons."

"While we're at it, let's do some independent variables. Oh, and dependent ones too. Don't forget the observations and controls" he smirked, remarking dryly.

She stuck out her tongue, laughing, "A baby's not a science experiment, Azu."

"Maybe not" he chuckled, "But..."

"Well...what the hell?" she said after a moment, shrugging.

Azuma, having really NOT been serious about it at all, gave her a very blank expression, "...Eh?"

She stood, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. He gaped, "W-wait, Jilli, I wasn't ACTUALLY serious. I-I was just mouthing off."

"Too bad" she sighed, loosening his belt buckle.

He stared at her incredulously and was still in a rather shocked state when she went down on him...

...Oops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff just stared in disbelief as Yagami Dana helped yet ANOTHER of his daughter's plan their wedding dress. What was this, some awful joke?

"Are you trying to kill daddy?" sighed Carrie, "I just got married."

Cliff sent her a sulky look, "AND you come back pregnant."

She giggled, "I'm so excited."

Kurt looked kind of anxious, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine" she scowled.

"I mean, for the baby, it might be tired..." he reiterated slowly.

Jyun, there awaiting dinner and resting after a long day, just smiled as Carrie glared at her husband, "Me and the baby are PEACHY. PEACHY."

Kurt sighed, resigning since he'd probably not win too many battles with Carrie being his opponent. Cliff sighed as Hayato skipped in, having returned from a camping trip he took with Skye and Iori.

"Mama!!"

"Ah, my baby!" Carrie gushed, reaching for him.

Hayato looked set to pounce into Carrie's lap like he usually did...except Kurt caught him effortlessly in mid-air before _setting _him in Carrie's lap...at an angle. The little boy looked very confused and Carrie gaped at Kurt for a moment.

"...I can tell this isn't going to be an easy nine months" she commented after a period of silence.

"Not at all" he agreed, smiling seriously.

"You two" chuckled Jill, handing her daughter a cup of herbal tea, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Jilliana sighed, "This is so great...I'm getting married, Carrie's pregnant..."

Hayato's blue eyes grew wide, "Pregnant?"

"Uh huh, you're going to have that baby brother or sister you wanted" Carrie smiled, kissing his forehead.

Puzzled, the boy looked around and after a second questioned, "...Where?"

Carrie laughed, ruffling his hair, and pointing to her stomach. Hayato looked absolutely aghast.

"MAMA, you ate my brother or sister?!"

"You silly little boy" she smirked as Kurt laughed, shaking his head, "The baby GROWS in there, I didn't eat anyone."

Hayato crawled off her lap and seemed to be doing an inspection. Cliff chuckled, finding his grandson almost TOO adorable sometimes before looking at everyone. Dana was still sketching away as Jilliana gushed over everything she wanted. Jill was happy too...

...Tsumaru protected all this...without him, this whole story would have been completely different. Cliff smiled, resting his chin in his palm, murmuring.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Azu-chan...?"

Hattori Azuma mumbled sleepily as he turned over on his side, gazing at his wife through glazed eyes. It just figured, he thought grumpily, he'd JUST fallen into a good sleep...

But the woman was peeking out over the covers cutely, her hair tossed around all over the pillow, her blue eyes glowing. Azuma watched her for a moment before sighing.

"What's your craving now?"

She giggled, her cheeks pinking, as she sat up, "I want chop suey! And the baby wants spring rolls."

He smirked, closing his eyes to knock away the lingering sleepiness, "So you and the baby want something different, huh?"

"Uh huh!"

Sitting up, grunting as he stretched away the stiffness, he scratched his stomach before leaning over her, kissing her, "You, Hattori-san, need to have your cravings at godly times of the night."

She pouted, too cute, "I'd get it myself but you won't let me."

He snorted, pulling on a pair of jogging pants, "Like I'm letting my pregnant wife go out at 3:30."

Jilliana smiled at him, "You're a good hubby."

"I try" he sighed, yawning.

Eight months.

Eight months of marital bliss...the wedding was gorgeous, they had it on the beach, the same spot where Tsumaru had died...it hadn't been for any morbid reasons, but maybe so he could watch them enter a new era, a new life...Jilliana had looked so gorgeous in the dress, cut deep in the chest but the back was full and lacy...his father had come, something that had made him gravely uncomfortable. He hadn't seen the man in well...ages. And he had the nerve to bring his 'blond floozy' mistress. But he apologized, giving his condolences for not being a better father, and telling him to be a good man to his wife. And he had nothing to say when Azuma reported what his mother had done...what was there to say? No matter...it was his wedding, his new beginning. The past was best just as that...the past.

It had gotten a bit awkward at the ceremony though when Jilliana had just randomly announced that she was pregnant...to him as well. 'Call and tell him a nanosecond after she found out', his ass. He'd just stared stupidly and Cliff pretty much had to go sit in a corner for the remainder of the reception. Yea, that was just a bit too much but Azuma wasn't complaining. A baby...

He passed the nursery they'd set up, smiling at the little blue dolphins adorning the baby blue walls, the teak crib hanging from the ceiling adding a touch of uniqueness. It was too exciting, it really was.

Walking to the 24-hour Chinese place, he laughed when he found his brother-in-law there, staring drone-like at the menu. Kurt glanced at him before smiling wearily.

"Chop suey?"

"Chop suey" Azuma affirmed.

"They're definitely related" Kurt sighed.

"I have orders to get spring rolls for the baby though" Azuma added.

"Huh, my baby seems to want shrimp fried rice..."

Azuma laughed again, shaking his head, "Gotta love it."

They ordered before crashing down at a table while they waited, drinking canned coffee. Kurt shook his head, rubbing his temple.

"Y'know, I missed all of the pregnancy with Hayato...so this is like brand new to me. It's so amazing, watching this whole thing."

"It is" Azuma agreed, savoring the caffeine, "I've...never been happier in my life."

"Me either" Kurt smiled, "That's weird, isn't it? Such a basic, natural thing, the forming of life and yet it makes me so happy...her, Hayato, everything...it all feels so surreal. It all feels like something I don't really deserve either..."

"So much has been sacrificed to get here...so many sacrifices...we have to do that a lot in life" Azuma murmured before smiling, thinking of the woman back home waiting for him, the baby resting inside of her, how he wanted to be curled up beside her again...

"And yet...I don't regret any of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAMN IT."

Doctors stared at Azuma strangely as he rushed towards the delivery room, cursing loudly, having just gotten out of surgery. 'Oh, I'm fine, Azu', 'the baby's not due for at least another week, Azu'. Damn it all, why'd he believer her?

Stopping outside the door, composing himself, he slid on the coat provided by the nurse and closed his eyes. Jilliana had gotten through labor amazingly, the doctor had told him. The contractions weren't badly drawn out, it didn't take her nearly as long as most women to dilate, and the actual process of labor took about two hours top. And he just HAD to be in surgery, didn't he, he thought bitterly.

Shaking off his negative upset feelings, he pushed the door open slowly, the room cool with non- obtrusive lights. He couldn't help his broadening smile as he approached Jilliana, cooing and talking to their bundle of joy who was relaxed in her arms. Looking up, her blue eyes brightened and she gushed.

"Look baby, dada's here!"

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled, "I...I really, really wanted to be here--"

"Of course I understand, Azu" she laughed, "I thought I'd be in labor for like a thousand hours but that was almost blur-like...except for the pain."

He chuckled and she waved at him, "Come here! Come see our baby!"

Wandering over, he sank down beside her on the bed and gazed at this bitty human he'd watched grow for the last nine months within his wife...

"He looks like his papa" Jilliana murmured, pushing wisps of black hair away from the baby's sleepy eyes.

He was so tiny...his black hair was rather full, his eyes blue as the untainted sea...he looked at both of them in a sort of tired curiosity, yawning after a moment and closing his eyes. Azuma laughed softly.

"I guess we bore him."

"Ironic as he absolutely amazes me" Jilliana giggled.

"My son..." Azuma murmured, the impact finally hitting him.

Jilliana smiled, kissing the underside of his jaw, before holding their little infant out to him, "Here."

Azuma swallowed, carefully taking the baby as not to wake him. He smiled gingerly. He was so light, so gentle, so perfect... Jilliana rested her cheek against his shoulder, content to watch.

"So papa...what do we name him?" she asked after a moment.

Before he could answer, the door opened, revealing Cliff and Jill. Jill rushed over.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry! It was totally off the wall, you and Carrie having the baby a week apart. And oh my God, that was too freakin' fast, I'm envious. You took at least seven hours!" she ranted.

Jilliana laughed, shaking her head, "It's fine, mama! I'm sorry, it was completely unexpected for myself as well."

Cliff watched, seeming rather shy, "So...uh..."

Jilliana waved them over. Azuma chuckled at the shocked looks on their faces. Jill cooed, Azuma handing him off to her. Cliff smiled at the baby, gently stroking his cheek as they both watched him happily.

"What's my little precious grandson's name?" Jill asked, baby talking to him.

Jilliana looked up to Azuma, smiling, "Whatever daddy wants."

He frowned, feeling a little uncertain, a little sad, a whole lot of happy...if only his own mother...if she'd seen him, she'd be so happy, wouldn't she? Could she have let go everything with her little brother if she'd seen his son?

A flash of warmth overwhelmed him, a luminescence that told him that this wasn't anything that he should worry over anymore, that everything had happened for a reason, that this happiness was his own. He stared, wondering, before smiling happily.

"Tsumaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woot, end. On the level of epicness, that got a 2 XD But oh well, I'm happy with it, the ending at least. Now to work on Part II of Leave Out All the Rest. Also, if you want to see the inspiration I got for Jilliana AND Carrie's dress, got to and click 'catalog'. Jilliana's dress was based off 'Beverly Hills' and Carrie's was based of 'Bling'. Thanks for reading!


End file.
